


Te wspomnienia

by Gravier



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Everybody Lives, Growing Old Together, M/M, bagginshield
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 10:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zwykle nie chadzali zbyt daleko. Tylko kawałek za Dąb, czasami nieco dalej. Mijali ich po drodze nieliczni hobbici – pozdrawiali cichymi głosami pana Bilbo Bagginsa z Bag End i „jego drogiego przyjaciela, pana Thorina". Musiały minąć lata nim przestali patrzeć na krasnoluda jak na kogoś obcego i niepasującego do Shire. Teraz był dla nich zwykłym sąsiadem. Everybody lives AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Te wspomnienia

Wiosna tego roku była chłodna. Często padał deszcz, zwłaszcza rankami, a właśnie tę porę dnia Thorin najbardziej sobie upodobał na spacery. I spacerował – narzucał kaptur na posiwiałą już głowę, brał do ręki solidny kostur i wychodził z norki. Bilbo oczywiście chodził na spacery razem z nim.   
\- To utrzyma cię w formie – żartował krasnolud.   
Zwykle nie chadzali zbyt daleko. Tylko kawałek za Dąb, czasami nieco dalej, na wzgórza. Mijali ich po drodze nieliczni hobbici – pozdrawiali cichymi głosami pana Bilbo Bagginsa z Bag End i „jego drogiego przyjaciela, pana Thorina”. Musiały minąć lata nim przestali patrzeć na krasnoluda jak na kogoś obcego i niepasującego do Shire. Teraz był dla nich zwykłym sąsiadem.   
Nadal może trochę nie pasował…   
Mieszkał z Bilbem już od paru lat – odkąd zdecydował, że nie chce dłużej rządzić Ereborem.   
\- Rządziłem długo i, mam nadzieję, mądrze – powiedział kiedyś swoim siostrzeńcom. – Ale jestem już stary i chcę odpocząć. Poza tym jest ktoś, kto na mnie czeka, już od wielu lat. Ta rozłąka trwała zbyt długo.   
Przekazał koronę Filiemu i bez większego żalu odszedł na Zachód – do Shire. Pewnego gorącego sierpniowego dnia zjawił się w Bag End i zastukał do drzwi. Hobbit otworzył, spodziewając się ujrzeć któregoś z sąsiadów, a może tego niesfornego chłopaka od Dziadunia Gamgee, młodego Samwise’a, zawsze tak złaknionego opowieści o elfach…   
Zamiast tego ujrzał Thorina. I stanął jak wryty – mówiąc szczerze, nie spodziewał się, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek go ujrzy.   
\- Thorinie? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem.   
\- Znowu się zgubiłem – odparł nieco mrukliwie krasnolud, zirytowany długim błądzeniem po wąskich dróżkach Shire. – I zgłodniałem okropnie przez to błądzenie. Jajecznica byłaby w tych okolicznościach więcej niż wskazana.   
Bilbo roześmiał się radośnie i objął go mocno.   
I tak Thorin zamieszkał ze swoim hobbitem, już na zawsze. Jednak wciąż czasami wzywała go droga, ciągnęło go na wschód, tęsknił za szerokim światem. Zaczął chodzić na długie spacery – a Bilbo zaczął mu towarzyszyć.   
Szli w kierunku Dębu, trzymając się za ręce, zawsze.   
\- Jest mi cieplej w dłonie – wyjaśniał zawsze Bilbo, gdy Frodo żartował sobie z tego obyczaju. – Inaczej musiałbym pewnie zakładać rękawiczki. A kto to widział, rękawiczki w kwietniu! Stałbym się pośmiewiskiem na całe lata!  
Frodo kiwał ze zrozumieniem głową, ale gdy tylko wychodzili na poranny spacerek, wyglądał przez okno i uśmiechał się pod nosem. Jego wujowie wyglądali razem tak dobrze – jak stare, zgrane małżeństwo. I, chociaż nikt nie miał serca im o tym powiedzieć – żeby się nie speszyli – tak właśnie wszyscy ich traktowali. Stare, dobre, nadal w sobie zakochane małżeństwo.   
Zatrzymywali się zwykle pod Dębem. Rósł na wzgórzu, osłaniając jego szczyt szerokimi gałęziami, niczym wielki parasol chroniący przed mżawką.  
\- A pamiętasz, jak… - zaczynał zawsze Bilbo.   
\- Pamiętam.   
Thorin obejmował Bilbo, a hobbit opierał głowę na jego ramieniu. Krasnolud pachniał deszczem i wiosennym chłodem, ale też swoim własnym zapachem – wiatrem, ogniem, dzikością. Kojarzył się z odległymi, omglonymi górami, wiecznie zielonymi borami, rwącymi rzekami błyszczącymi w świetle jesiennego słońca niczym złoto. I o tym właśnie myślał hobbit, gdy stali pod rozłożystym dębem i patrzyli z wysoka na leżące u ich stóp Shire.   
Tego dnia też stanęli pod Dębem. W oddali widzieli tylko morze mgieł i ciche, uśpione jeszcze Shire.   
\- Ponad gór omglony szczyt, lećmy zanim wstanie świt – zanucił cicho Thorin.   
Bilbo uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Thorin często mu śpiewał; zwłaszcza tę pieśń, przywołującą tak wiele wspomnień. Kiedyś znęciła Bilba, by porzucił wszystko i ruszył na szaloną, samobójczą przygodę, prosto w niezliczone niebezpieczeństwa, w nieznany, wielki świat. Dziś była jak stary przyjaciel – znajoma, przywołująca uczucie komfortu i bezpieczeństwa. Wciąż jednak ruszała czułą strunę w duszy hobbita.   
\- A pamiętasz, jak… - zaczął Bilbo starym zwyczajem.   
\- Pamiętam – odparł Thorin, uśmiechając się.   
Dobrze było stać na wzgórzu i patrzeć na Shire, i przywoływać wspomnienia.   
\- Chcę zobaczyć ją znowu – powiedział nagle Bilbo.   
\- Zobaczyć co?  
\- Samotną Górę.   
Thorin nie odpowiedział. Stali chwilę jeszcze w milczeniu. W końcu jednak chłód stał się zbyt dokuczliwy, a i deszcz zaczął zacinać coraz mocniej. Thorin chwycił hobbita za rękę.   
\- Wracajmy do domu.   
Bilbo skinął głową i ruszyli powoli w dół wzgórza. Dopiero po chwili uświadomił sobie, co Thorin powiedział: do domu. Nigdy tak nie mówił. Zawsze mówił: wracajmy do Bag End.   
Nigdy do domu.   
Nigdy.   
Bilbo rozmyślał nad tym przez chwilę – ucieszyła go ta zmiana. Oznaczała, że Thorin nareszcie uznał Shire za swój dom, jedyny i prawdziwy.   
Wrócili przemoczeni i spragnieni herbaty. Wypili ją siedząc w przyjacielskim milczeniu, wyciągnięci wygodnie w miękkich fotelach. Thorin palił fajeczkę i kółka z dymu latały po pokoju jak szarawe chmurki.   
Resztę dnia spędzili leniwie – Bilbo pracował nad książką, a Thorin… Właściwie nic nie robił, choć zwykle nie mógł usiedzieć na miejscu dłużej niż pięć minut. Ciągle gdzieś chodził, coś naprawiał, rzeźbił przepiękne drewniane smoki, zabierał Froda na długie wędrówki i uczył go nazw ptaków w khuzdul. Tego dnia jednak siedział tylko w fotelu przy ogniu i dumał, ale nie chciał zdradzić, o czym myśli.   
Hobbit popatrywał nań od czasu do czasu; zamyślone oblicze ukochanego trochę go niepokoiło. Był milczący przez cały dzień i wydawał się hobbitowi blady, ale może to przez zmęczenie. Może złapał przeziębienie. Powinni obydwaj cieplej się ubierać, uznał w końcu Bilbo.   
Ostatnio kładli się spać wcześnie – nie byli młodzieniaszkami, lata długich rozmów ciągnących się aż do świtu mieli już dawno za sobą. Szybko wskakiwali do łóżka, Thorin okrywał ich kołdrą, całował Bilbo w czoło, a Bilbo odwzajemniał się całując go w nos. Szeptali sobie ciche: dobranoc i zasypiali spokojnie, śniąc sny o dawno minionych czasach, dawno wygranych bitwach, dawno niewidzianych przyjaciołach.   
Ale tego wieczoru – gdy Bilbo zaczął już ziewać – Thorin spojrzał na niego ciepło i rzekł:  
\- Idź już spać, Bilbo.   
\- Chyba rzeczywiście pójdę… Jestem strasznie zmęczony. Pewnie przez ten deszcz… Też idziesz?  
Thorin potrząsnął głową.   
\- Nie, jeszcze posiedzę.   
\- Dobrze.   
Czasami tak robił – zasypiało mu się nieco gorzej niż hobbitowi, w deszczowe dni dokuczała mu stara rana w barku. Siedział wówczas trochę dłużej, patrząc w ogień gasnący w kominku. Czasami nucił stare, krasnoludzkie pieśni – Bilbo zasypiał słysząc je w sypialni.  
Tego dnia jednak ich nie usłyszał – powiedział Thorinowi dobranoc, pocałował go w czoło i zasnął, nie zdążywszy usłyszeć, jak krasnolud śpiewa.   
Gdy rankiem wstał, wypoczęty i rześki, Thorinowa połówka łóżka była zimna i nienaruszona. Może zasnął w fotelu – pomyślał Bilbo, owijając się patchworkowym szlafrokiem i wychodząc z sypialni.   
W drzwiach zderzył się z Frodem.   
\- Drogi chłopcze! – burknął. – Proszę, nie biegaj po korytarzach!   
Miał zamiar jeszcze coś powiedzieć o byciu pochopnym i nieuważnym, ale umilkł, zobaczywszy minę Froda.   
\- Coś się stało? – zapytał.   
Frodo spojrzał na niego dziwnie, jakby niezdolny wydusić choć słowa, a potem nagle objął go mocno i wyszeptał:  
\- Wujku… Tak mi przykro… Thorin… On…  
Głos młodego hobbita zadrżał, ale Frodo nie musiał kończyć. Bilbo wiedział.   
Był spokojny. Ta rozłąka nie będzie trwała długo. Nie tym razem.


End file.
